Irischer Kaffee im Mischungsverhältnis 1:20
by Paragua
Summary: Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 ist in dieser Nacht still. Sirius trinkt Irischen Kaffee, oder zumindest etwas, das er als solchen bezeichnet, und Severus will ins Bett. Er findet, dass Sirius ein Egoist im Bett ist. Wenn er schläft. SB/SS, Oneshot.


**Irish Coffee - oder: Er war ein Egoist im Bett. Zum Glück traf das nicht auf Sex zu.**

Sirius saß in einem Sessel, in seinem Sessel im Salon von Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, zusammengekuschelt gegen die Kälte, und trank aus einer dampfenden Tasse. Der Kamin würde den Raum innerhalb von wenigen Minuten erwärmen, aber er war schlicht und ergreifend nicht in der Stimmung, aufzustehen und seinen Zauberstab vom drei Meter entfernten Tisch zu holen, um ein Feuer darin zu entfachen.  
Als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, sah er nicht auf. Warum auch, er wusste ja, wer es war. Es war nur eine andere Person hier im Haus, ausgenommen seinem Hauselfen, dessen Schritte aber eher einem dumpfen Platschen ähnelten und den er so auf Anhieb erkannte.  
Erst, als ihn eine Hand an der Schulter berührte und er warmen Atem im Haar spürte, blickte er auf und sah sich um. Fragend musterte er den Mann hinter sich, der sich mit einem Ellbogen auf die Rückenlehne gestützt und tief über den Sitzenden gebeugt hatte. Seine Haare fielen ihm leicht strähnig ins Gesicht, aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Seine Augen waren pechschwarz und umso mehr hier im Dämmerlicht des düsteren Hauses, sein Kinn und seine hohen Wangenknochen scharf geschnitten und seine Nase aristokratisch, wie er immer sagte (früher hätte er krumm gesagt), gebogen, schmal aber sehr lang und spitz.  
Genauso spitz und kantig wie seine Stimme, nur dass er diese, wenn er wollte, auch sehr sanft und tief und ein wenig heiser klingen lassen konnte, so dass es einem dabei wohlige Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte.  
„Was trinkst du da?", fragte der Mann mit einem interessierten Blick hinunter auf die schwarze Oberfläche, seine Nüstern zuckten verräterisch, und zeigten, dass er einen Geruch aufzunehmen versuchte.  
Sirius grinste. An die fünfundzwanzig Jahre waren vergangen, seit er ihm damals seinen Spitznamen verpasst hatte und immer noch stand er ihm so ausgezeichnet. Schniefellus.  
„Kaffee", antwortete er jedoch bereitwillig und hob die Tasse ein wenig, um Severus riechen zu lassen.  
„Das riecht nicht wie Kaffee", erwiderte dieser jedoch mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und sah Sirius dann an, mit einem dieser Blicke, bei denen er nie wusste, ob Severus ihn an oder durch ihn hindurch sah.  
„Das ist Irischer Kaffee", stellte Sirius klar und ein kleines, fast unsichtbares Grinsen konnte sich von seinen Mundwinkeln stehlen.  
„Das ist kein Irischer Kaffee, Black", stritt Severus ab, kopfschüttelnd, „Ein Irischer Kaffee ist ein Kaffee mit einem Schuss Whiskey. Das, was du da trinkst hingegen…", er verzog das Gesicht, während er vorsichtig an der Tasse nippte, ohne sie aus Sirius' Händen zu entwinden: „ist eine halbe Flasche heißer Johnny Walker mit einem Schluck Espresso darin."  
Sirius war nicht überrascht, dass Severus so genau wusste, wie er seinen Drink zustande gebracht hatte. Trotz Allem war er immer noch Hogwarts' Meister der Zaubertränke.  
Er antwortete nicht und Severus wusste sowieso, dass er Recht hatte.  
Es folgte eine Weile Schweigen, aber schließlich spürte er warme Haut an der Stelle, wo sein verrutschter Ausschnitt ein wenig von seiner Schulter freigab. Severus hatte die Stirn in seine Halsbeuge gebettet und die Arme über die Lehne auf seine Brust gelegt. Es war wirklich kalt hier. Und zudem nach Mitternacht.  
Es folgte wieder ein Moment des Schweigens und der Reglosigkeit, dann brach Severus die Stille, indem er, ohne den Kopf von seiner Stütze zu heben, leise aber verständlich murmelte: „Kommst du mit ins Bett?"  
Sirius nickte. Er bezweifelte, dass er es sah, aber er musste es spüren, wie seine Locken in der Bewegung leicht Severus' Wange strichen, denn er richtete sich auf, streckte sich, lautlos gähnend mit einer Hand vor dem Mund (immer ganz den guten Sitten folgen), und strich Sirius zwei, drei Mal kämmend mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

Das Zimmer, in dem Sirius zu schlafen pflegte, war groß und ein wenig heller als der Rest des Hauses, dank der großen Fenster direkt unter dem Dach. Doch ein großes Himmelbett in einer Ecke des Raumes war verhangen mit dunklen Tüchern gegen die grelle aufgehende Sonne, die jeden Morgen von Osten her ins Zimmer schien. Severus mochte es so. In hellen, zu großen Räumen schlief er nicht gut, und das riesige Bett, vielleicht drei Meter mal zwei Meter fünfzig groß und sicher auch zwei Meter hoch, gab ihm genau das Gefühl zwischen Platzangst und Verlorenheit, das er brauchte, um sich beruhigt und geborgen zu fühlen. Und natürlich war da noch Sirius. Mit Sirius könnte er wohl, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, auf einem offenen Stoppelfeld in der Mittagssonne einschlafen, friedlich und geruhsam, dem leisen Schnarchen lauschend.  
Sirius selbst stritt natürlich vehement ab, dass er schnarchte, auch wenn Severus kaum verstand, was er so schlimm daran fand, er selbst empfand das raschelnde Atemgeräusch neben sich als nur umso beruhigender und manchmal, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, musste er warten, bis Sirius tief und fest eingeschlafen war und leise zu schnarchen begann, und schon eine halbe Stunde später schaffte auch er es meist, der harten Realität zu entkommen.  
Im Moment jedoch war von Schlafen keine Rede. Sirius hatte geleert, was von seinem „Irischen Kaffee" noch übrig gewesen war, und den Becher achtlos auf einem Treppenpfosten abgestellt, und dann im Bett war er offenbar zu aufgekratz, um ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Er befummelte Severus höchst besitzergreifend, kuschelte sich an ihn, zog ihn in seine Arme, rollte sich auf die andere Seite, streckte sich und gähnte demonstrativ, legte die Arme erneut um Severus' Taille, zog ihn auf sich, schob ihn wieder fort…  
Es war zum Verrückt werden.  
„Was willst du?", fragte Severus schließlich entnervt und richtete sich auf die Ellbogen auf.  
„Gar nichts!", antwortete Sirius, beinahe beleidigt klingend.  
Wenn Sirius Sex wollte, dann war er nicht sehr diskret oder zurückhaltend oder gar schüchtern deswegen, er tat es einfach. Meist ohne Gegenwehr. Also war das ganz sicher nicht sein Problem. Er würde sich nicht herumwälzen und unruhig seine Laune austesten, er würde ihn einfach seiner Shorts entledigen und ihn bumsen, salopp gesagt.  
„WAS willst du?", wiederholte Severus, diesmal mit stechenderer, fordernderer Stimme. Seiner Lehrerstimme.  
Sirius zögerte offensichtlich. Obwohl es so dunkel war, dass er die Hand vor Augen kaum sah, konnte er das Glitzern seiner Augen auf der anderen Seite des Bettes erspähen. „Mir ist kalt…", sagte er schließlich mit kindlich murrender Stimme.  
„Dann zieh dir etwas über, oder mach den Kamin an. Oder rutsch rüber und ich wärme dich", antwortete Severus seufzend, sachlich wie immer.  
„Nein, dann ist mir warm."  
Ein genervtes Schnauben war zu vernehmen, das verlauten ließ, dass Sirius Severus' Geduld auf eine Probe stellte. Nicht, dass er nicht einiges an Geduld hatte, er hatte schließlich schon einige Jahrgänge von Erstklässlern überlebt, aber von Sirius war er es nicht gewohnt, sie strapazieren zu müssen.  
„Du bist nur betrunken", stellte er schließlich fest und rutschte etwas näher zu Sirius hinüber.  
„Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht so schnell betrunken bin", schnappte Sirius, wieder beinahe beleidigt. Severus verdrehte die Augen ohne dass Sirius es sah.  
Er rutschte noch näher und streckte den Arm nach dem warmen Körper aus, ertastete ihn, bis er seine Stirn fand, schob ungeduldig die Haare weg und legte die Handfläche auf seine nackte Haut.  
„Scheint mir, dass du ein bisschen warm bist", seufzte er schließlich und legte nun auch die andere Hand zur Probe auf seine Stirn. Sie fühlte sich immer noch warm an. Sirius hatte offensichtlich endlich bekommen, was er verdiente. Nicht, dass Severus ihm wünschte, krank zu sein, aber man konnte eben nicht stunden- und tagelang in einem kalten Zimmer herumsitzen und seinen Körper mit Alkohol aufwärmen, ohne dass man früher oder später dafür die Rechnung bekam. Und hier war sie.  
„Ich bin nicht krank… Ich bin nie krank!", antwortete Sirius murrend und kompromisslos und schüttelte Severus' Hand von seiner Stirn ab, nahm legte sie aber gleich wieder um sich, als er näher an ihn rutschte und seine warme Stirn an Severus' Brust kuschelte.  
Dieser seufzte ergeben. Diskutieren über die Schlafposition hatte bei Sirius wenig Sinn. Er schlang die Arme um ihn, eine um seinen Nacken, eine in sein Haar, und streichelte ihn mit den Fingerspitzen leicht, während er sich selbst zurecht rückte, ein Bein zwischen die von Sirius' steckte (und Sirius erwiderte die Geste, bis sie ineinander verhakt dalagen), und leise in seinen Schopf atmete.  
Sirius schien zufrieden. Zumindest murmelte er etwas Unverständliches, das aber entspannt und wohlig klang, und an seiner Brust kitzelte. Ein paar Minuten später schlief er.  
Severus lag noch lange wach, das ein ums andere Mal die Hand nach Sirius' Stirn tastend, nur um zu sehen, ob er sich die Hitze vielleicht doch nur eingebildet hatte. Und Sirius machte es ihm heute ausgesprochen schwer mit dem Einschlafen, so wie er sich hin- und herwälzte, herumdrehte, zusammen kuschelte und ausstreckte, an ihn schmiegte und ihn dann wieder wegdrückte…, unsinnig vor sich hin brabbelte, lautstark schnarchte und trotz Allem nicht ein einziges Mal aufwachte.  
Man könnte guten Gewissens sagen, dass Sirius ein sehr egoistischer Mensch im Bett war. Zum Glück traf das nicht auf Sex zu.


End file.
